Whether at house parties, tailgates, or just a family cookout, lawn-style games are a popular way to spend time outdoors. Lawn-style games (or games that are generally played outdoor on a flat yard or lawn) come in a variety of styles, but many lawn games include some sort of ball, bag, or other object to be tossed, thrown, or rolled. One popular lawn game, called cornhole or baggo, utilizes two angled platforms positioned at a distance apart, with the top of the platforms facing one another. The angled platforms generally have a single hole near the top center portion of the platform. The object of the game is to stand at one platform and toss bags toward the platform at the opposite end, particularly aiming to have your bags land in the hole or on the platform, with points awarded based on where the bag lands.
While cornhole is popular, the game does have its limitations. For example, there are only two targets, and these targets are placed at a fixed distance apart, with the players standing at this fixed distance for every “round” of the game. This can lead to players becoming too familiar with the distance, causing the game to lose its competitive and fun nature. Furthermore, only two players (or two teams of players) can play the game at a time, as the game is played laterally in only a single direction and the players are only tossing the game pieces (bags) in that single direction. At large events with lots of people, allowing only two people (or two small teams of people) to play the game leaves a lot of people left waiting; to solve this problem, some people purchase multiple gaming sets and having multiple games running at a time. But this can be costly and having multiple gaming sets can require a lot of storage or transportation space. What is needed is a gaming kit that brings a new and exciting edge to lawn games, one that allows multiple game plays at once and one that limits repetition so that the challenge and excitement lasts even after hours of gameplay.